


Definitely a Pity Kiss

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Boyfriend questionnaire, Fluff, Implied smut at end, Lots of joking around, M/M, Twitch streamer!Jonghyun, Valentine's Day, non-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun has decided for valentine's day, he'd do a live-stream and introduce his boyfriend, Aron, who everyone has been curious about for the last few months. Aron hadn't been comfortable on camera but is willing to try it now. Jonghyun decides to take it easy and answer some questions off a list he found online.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	Definitely a Pity Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to mind after a prompt page on tumblr posted a bunch of OTP questions lol I had the boys answer some as if they were couple questions. The title will make sense after you read~ 
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors. It's 4am.

It was valentine's day and Jonghyun decided this would be the day he'd finally drag his loser boyfriend on camera during a live stream to do the most requested challenge. The boyfriend challenge. He found a list of questions online and decided they'd answer those instead of the boring stereotypical questions like who hates scary movies. Or who asked who out first. Those aren't fun in his opinion. He maneuvers everything around to get a second chair in the frame. They could film this on Jonghyun's bed, but he doesn't feel like moving his set up. Besides, it's live. He needs to be able to read the comments. At five to eight he does a quick test run. Says hi to those waiting and puts up his 'We'll be right back!" Image after muting and pausing everything. He brings up the questions and laughs at a few and grabs a large bottle of water for the both of them and a snack for his boyfriend who he knows will complain about the lack of food within ten minutes of the video. Settling down, he starts the video and rambles for a bit. Aron texted him saying he'd be a bit late but to start without him. He explains the second chair and laughs when someone calls him invisible but absolutely handsome. Jonghyun agrees with them and grins. When Aron does show up around fifteen minutes later; Jonghyun smiles up at him as he walks by and his smile widens when Aron kisses his cheek and sits in the extra chair. He waves to the camera and leans over to view the chat.  
  
"So, what are we doing?"  
  
"I thought it would be fun to introduce you to everyone cause I had lots of people asking about you." Aron raises an eyebrow at that and Jonghyun shoves him a bit mumbling it's true.  
  
"Okay okay what game are we doing? I suck at games guys." Jonghyun laughs and nods.  
  
"Unless its a puzzle game." Aron shrugs.  
  
"But no game tonight, everyone wants to know about you and us, so I found a list of questions and we're doing a boyfriend questionnaire basically." Aron laughs and mumbles a soft oh no. The chat sending in questions they want to know as Jonghyun scolds them playfully saying he already found the list while shaking his phone side to side. Aron rests his head on Jonghyun's shoulder and reads the questions before barking out a laugh.  
  
"Ah. Who acts like they're dying when sick?" Jonghyun grins at Aron as the other feigns being hurt.  
  
"Excuse me. I do not."  
  
"Yes, you do! Last month when you got sick you laid beside me complaining that the light was fading, and it was time." Aron laughs loudly and whispers to Jonghyun his true reasoning behind that. Figuring Jonghyun would feel oh so sorry for him about to die that they'd have sex and Jonghyun turns red as he shoves Aron away from him via shoving the roly chair laughing. Aron cackling off camera. As the chat asked what he said. 'We only heard bits!' Jonghyun shakes his head.  
  
"That's all you're hearing of that! It wasn't PG." Aron smirks and leans back in his chair asking for the next question.  
  
"How about a basic one? How did we meet?" Aron looks surprised before laughing loudly as Jonghyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"This loser came to the US with not even preschooler level English. Luckily, he ran into me - literally - and began asking where something was. I admit, I did torture you a little."  
  
"A little? I spoke and tried to get my point across for ten minutes!" Jonghyun whines as Aron laughs and leans over to give him a quick peck.  
  
"Anyway, after ten minutes, and him mumbling in Korean, I told him where to find the place in Korean and he was pissed."  
  
"Of course I was! I didn't know you and you were being a... a meanie." Jonghyun makes a face at the term since he can't really swear and Aron laughs. The chat talking about how cute it is while some agree that Aron was a meanie. Aron scolds them that he is a precious angel. Jonghyun shakes his head at that and scrolls for more. Someone in the chat saying they found the list and they should do number eleven. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow when he sees the question and turns it to Aron to see.  
  
"Who's louder..." he pauses reading the rest and looks suspiciously at the camera with a grin. "You're all perverts, aren't you?"  
  
"Hyung! You can't call my viewers perverts." He laughs but before he can say no to question Aron is pointing at him. Jonghyun gasping and shoving his accusation away.  
  
"No! That's a damn lie and you know it." Jonghyun shakes his head and Aron chuckles saying the questions are making him look bad. Chat asking what the rest of the question was and Jonghyun answers. Telling them the question was who was the louder one in bed and wagged his eyebrows as a 'ya know what I mean?' Kind of deal. The chat erupted into laughing emojis and Aron told Jonghyun they should upload the list link so everyone can look through it. Jonghyun nods and does so telling everyone he's linked it on his twitter, and they'll choose their next question to give the chat a chance to read over the questions.  
  
"Who likes to wear the other's sweatshirts." Aron pouts and Jonghyun laughs.  
  
"Hyung definitely wears my hoodies and sweaters the most. Especially cause he's smaller than me and my hoodies are already baggy, so he loves them." Aron nods and stands up, he had change out of his work clothes before coming on the video and was actually happy to find clean things. Showing off the sweater paws and then standing on his toes to show how far the sweater goes. Jonghyun smiling at him lovingly as he shows off the hoodie. The chat loving him showing the hoodie as Jonghyun is giving him a look full of love. It's captured instantly by those on the stream. Aron sits back down and they both chat for a while until they notice numbers popping up on the chat. Jonghyun laughs at how many ask for thirty-six and scrolls to that. Aron laughing loudly when he sees what it is, pointing to Jonghyun.

“He can’t cook, guys. I’m the one that cooks! He’s burned ramen before!” Jonghyun sputters out a mess of noises and shoves at Aron’s face. ‘I did not!’ he exclaims but the chat believes Aron entirely. Asking for stories due to the hilarity of the idea. Aron beginning to tell everyone about the ramen story as Jonghyun whines and butts in saying he’s exaggerating. One comment joking they might break up over a boyfriend questionnaire from how cold Jonghyun seems now. They both glance at once another then and nod. Joking to each other that they’re breaking up now. Aron standing up and fake shouting that Jonghyun snores and drools in his sleep. ‘Sometimes it gets on me.’ Jonghyun covers his mouth trying to look like he’s not laughing as he then stands as well. Yelling that he mumbles in English too much and he still can’t understand him. Aron laughs loudly and tells him in English that he’s crazy, but he loves him. Jonghyun grins at that, he understands bits of course. The chat sends a bunch of hearts and they both sit back down chuckling. Aron admitting defeat and gripping both of Jonghyun’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry we broke up, take me back. I love you.” Jonghyun chuckles and nods, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. Aron chuckling as he takes Jonghyun’s phone to look at the list and then the chat. Sixty-eight popping up a few times. He scrolls to it and snorts. Pointing at himself.

“For sixty-eight, I do. Constantly. Jonghyun can’t shower when I’m awake without me trying to get in with him.” Jonghyun groans and nods.

“I even locked the doors once and he picked the locks! I didn’t even know he knew how to do that.” Aron laughs and nods as the chat asks for lessons on picking locks and Aron scolds them all saying they don’t need that skill. Jonghyun looks at the time and notes that it’s almost been an hour somehow and says they’ll accept one more question. Aron telling the chat none of the dirty ones since their sex life is private and doesn’t need to be exposed like that. Eight-five and Eighty-eight come up a lot and Jonghyun looks at the questions; Aron shudders at the second question.

“Jonghyun rocks the ferris wheel car, and I beg him to stop.”

“Hyung hates heights. I have to promise his favorite foods to even get him on the ferris wheel.” They read out question eighty-five and Aron feels his face burn a bit.

“Who initiated the first kiss?” Jonghyun looks at the camera and chuckles looking back at his phone. Aron’s ears red as he keeps his eyes trained on his phone as the chat explodes in curiosity.

“Jonghyun, they’re your fans. Tell them.” Jonghyun laughs and looks at the camera as he speaks.

“I _tried_ to initiate it. We were studying for our final together and I leaned forward but the spot I rested my hand decided it didn’t want to hold my weight and I toppled over. Aron laughed at me for five minutes before kneeling beside me and asking if I was okay.” Aron smiles at him and reaches over to take his hand.

“I had gotten confirmation he was okay, not injured or bleeding or anything and he kept glancing at my mouth, and we had been dancing around one another for months now. I just went for it then and kissed him. Sucks though because it turns out he did injure himself.” Jonghyun chuckles and touches the back of his head.

“I hadn’t realized I whacked my head sitting up. I had a bruise forming and a slight bump where Aron touched when he went to cup my face.” Aron nods and says their first unofficial date was at the emergency room where they discovered Jonghyun had a concussion. Aron had joked for days that he concussed himself just to get a pity kiss. Jonghyun had joked that he fell for Aron that day and Aron simply rolls his eyes being reminded of the joke.

“Besides, we know it wasn’t a pity kiss. If that was, what is this?”

“A pity relationship. I still feel bad you nearly brained yourself because of my paper.” Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head telling the chat that’s it for tonight. He’ll be back on Monday for his usual gaming stream. He waves and Aron does as well after saying goodnight to everyone and Jonghyun hits the button for his stream to end. Making sure it’s down on the video before climbing into Aron’s lap and kissing him. Aron kissing back and wrapping his arm around his waist as he holds him there.

“Shall we go and see who wins number forty on the list?” Aron gives him an odd look and Jonghyun chuckles as he holds up the phone so he can read it. ‘Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet?’ Aron laughs loudly but nods and picks up Jonghyun to carry him to their room. The two of them laughing and joking as they see who can win the top place. Aron lying his head on Jonghyun’s stomach as they rest; Jonghyun leaning against his pillows as he cards his fingers through Aron’s sweat dampened hair.

“So, let’s call it a tie?” Jonghyun laughs and agrees. Aron yawning as he says he loves him and turns his head a moment to kiss his stomach and grins.

“Happy valentine’s day, Jonghyun.” Jonghyun smiles.

“Happy valentine’s day, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
